


Whiskey

by Metamorphosis2011 (Methamorphosis2011)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, a bit of angst, drunken dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methamorphosis2011/pseuds/Metamorphosis2011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hits a bar trying to drink away his sorrows. He didn't bank on the bartender getting him to talk about his feelings of all things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly drabble idea that got a little bit longer. I needed some happy Destiel in my life.

"Another one" Dean slammed his empty glass down on the bar, right in front of the busty brunette bartender. Seriously, it would just be easier if she left him the bottle and let him be. He had lost count on how many of those shots he had knocked back in the last hour. Enough to make his vision go slightly blurry and his head feel foggy, a most welcome feeling. But still not enough to take away that tight feeling in his chest. A month! It's been a fucking month! 

Lucy or Stacey - he couldn't quite remember her name - filled up his glass with a generous quantity of the amber liquid and slid it back towards him. Following it up with a good lean over the bar, revealing her ample cleavage. Dean internally rolled his eyes. She basically had tried to get his attention from the minute he had walked in. And yes, she was attractive and in years gone past would have had his blood pumping through his veins but his mind just was somewhere else. He knocked back the whiskey in one large gulp before putting the glass in front of her again.

"Hit me" he said motioning at his glass. She gave him one of those all too familiar bartenders 'I think you had enough' kind of looks but thankfully filled his glass up regardless. She took it in her hand, swirling the liquid around, as if to tease him. Watching it with her eyes before bringing them up and looking right into Dean's slightly unfocussed green ones.

"Gonna gimme that?" he grunted, now eying up the glass. He was not in the mood for games. He just needed to get drunk to the point where he wouldn't be able to think anymore.

She smiled at him but held on to the glass.

"What's her name?" she said after studying him intently for a moment.

"What?" Dean asked confused, his eyes shooting up too fast to meet hers, which made him dizzy and made everything move out of focus for a second.

"Look, I've worked in this place long enough to see the signs. Plus, I mean I know I'm not exactly hard to look at and well, you didn't even as much as check me out. And there were at least three rather good looking ladies trying to get your attention earlier. Which makes me think that obviously your thoughts are somewhere else. So, what's her name? The lady who got your mind so occupied?"

Dean swallowed and despite the rather large quantities of alcohol he had consumed his throat suddenly felt sandpaper dry, like he was being slowly strangled. Shit, he had come here to forget, not to talk. If he had wanted to talk he would have stayed back at the bunker with Sam. He had to look away again from the searching eyes of this woman. He felt like she was trying to stare right into his soul. And if at all, there was only one person allowed in there! One person that once again had left a gaping hole in his heart. His eyes flicked down and to the side, unable to focus on anything for too long thanks to the last shot hitting his system.

"S' nothing" he mumbled, hoping that would be the end of it. If she really has worked at a bar as long as she said she did, she should be well versed in reading body language so he put a good amount of defensive arm crossing and leaning back away from her into his posture.

"Come on, this is basically my job! And believe me I don't think there is anything I haven't heard yet."

Dean just snorted. If only she knew! He would have a thing or two to tell her that would make her eyes pop out.

"All I'm saying it's better out than in!" she continued relentless which that saccharine practiced smile of hers.

"Can I have this now?" Dean grumbled pointing at the glass.

"Sure!" she handed him the glass, never taking her eyes of him.

Dean took the glass and started to stare deeply into it as he gave the liquid a good swirl. God, this was all so messed up. Everything was bubbling away way too close to the surface. He could literally feel it work its way up, and not even the alcohol was doing its job of keeping it down.

Without further thought he downed the whole glass and slammed the glass back down before wiping his mouth with his sleeve. When he looked up Lucy was still studying him and fuck being drunk! Because he was sure that that was to blame for the way his eyes had started to sting.

"Cas" Dean whispered staring at the glass, not sure where that had even come from.

"What?" Lucy/Stacey asked, as Dean's voice had been so quiet it didn't travel the short distance between them.

"Cas, 'S name is Cas." Dean repeated and had to rub at his eyes to stop them from doing something stupid.

Dean could feel his face heat up and his heart starting to race. He hadn't said that name out loud in weeks. Had basically banned it from his _and_ Sam's vocabulary. After all, where was the point talking about something you couldn't change? But saying it now almost felt freeing.

"That's a lovely name. What's it short for? Cassey? Cassidy?" Her voice had gone even warmer, more welcoming and to Dean's great relief she filled up the glass again.

Dean took in a big gulp of air before bringing the glass up to his lips and again drinking it all in one go.

"Castiel" he said into the glass still perched at his lips. Before bringing his eyes up, steeling his features for the judgement he expected to see in the girl's eyes.

"That's a very unique name!" She simply stated, giving him a 'now I understand' smile and took hold of his hand. Dean was too baffled by her reaction, to take his hand away or to do anything much really. He had trouble just to keep breathing.

"And what's been going on between you and Cas?" Lucy, Dean had decided that was her name, had pulled up another glass for her and filled up both before handing one back to Dean, who nodded gratefully.

"It's complicated" he said lifting his glass up, not drinking just staring at it. Watching it shift in and out of focus.

"It always is, honey!" She laughed gently before emptying her glass in one go. Dean raised an eyebrow, not sure whether to be offended by the nickname or not but then followed her lead and swallowing down the whiskey.

"But … he knows how you feel about him, right?" and there was that searching gaze again that made Dean want to crawl out of his skin and hide.

He shook his head, trying to fix his eyes on the empty glasses in front of him. No he did not. Because he was a fucking coward, and butt hurt and … just because!

"He's been missing for the last month." He whispered, his voice breaking and he coughed trying to hide the fact. Lucy gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"He left taking care of some … family business. I haven't heard from him since. For all I know he could be dead." And there, he said it. The one thing he feared most; had always feared but now that Cas was human this fear was a constant humming, background noise in his head. If he hadn't promised Cas to trust him and to not come barrelling after him the minute he left, he would have started looking for him about 3 weeks and 6 days ago!

By the looks on her face, Lucy didn't' quite know what to say to that and Dean couldn't blame her. That's why he didn't want to talk about it in the first place. Because there was nothing to talk about. Instead she filled up their glasses again and Dean welcomed the burning liquid as soon as it hit his throat.

"You know what they say, right?" She suddenly smiled sympathetically. Dean by now had read trouble focussing on her and her voice sounded far away and echoy in his head.

"Mhhh?" he slurred.

"No news is good news. I mean if something real bad had happened I'm sure you would know by now!"

"Yeah, maybe." He mumbled. Not that he could tell her that that was not how things normally worked in their world. Still, it was exactly the same thing he kept telling himself in those lonely nights, when the walls just closed in a bit too much on him and he needed to get out; just to be able to breathe. Just like tonight.

"You know, _when_ you see him again, you should just tell him how you feel. Believe me nothing is worse than living with regret!" Lucy added and poured herself another glass.

"N' don't I know it!" Dean sighed. Regret and missed opportunities, the story of his sorrowful existence. He gestured jerkily towards his glass but Lucy shook her head.

"No, honey! I really think you've had your quota for today! How about I call you a ride home?"

"One more … for the road?" Dean tried to put on his 'I can melt ice with my smile' charm but his facial muscles were not willing to cooperate with him any longer. Still it seemed to do the trick.

"God I don't think you're used to people saying no to you! Not with those eyes!" she laughed and filled Dean's glass with some more whiskey.

"Last one and then you will get your sorry ass out of here and when you see that man of yours again you will tell him how you feel! You got me!"

Dean chuckled giddily at that. Yeah that's not likely to happen for two reasons, one Cas was missing and two, well we're talking about Dean. Still he nodded his head in a silent agreement.

Lucy was about to pick up the phone to call for a taxi, when she froze and her gaze shifted to somewhere behind Dean, staring, looking calculating. Dean would have turned around and followed her stare had he not been preoccupied with not falling off the bar stool which somehow didn't seem quite as stable as half an hour ago.

"Hey, does your Cas happen to have extremely expressive eyes, and dark hair? She smirked, looking at the guy who had just walked in and scanned the bar until his eyes came to rest on the man sitting opposite her at the bar.

"Yeah, why?" Dean could hear his own voice from somewhere far away ringing in his ears. God, how much did he have had to drink?

"I think you should turn around." She pointed somewhere behind him.

Dean was not sure that that was a good idea at all, with the way his head was spinning but the mention of eyes and dark hair had immediately ignited a futile, small glimmer of hope inside him and he spun around faster than he could handle and slid of the stool and just about managed to hold on to the bar.

"Cas!" Dean gasped, sure it was the alcohol that made him see things.

Cas saw Dean fall and was across the bar so fast you would have thought he had been flying and grabbed Dean under one arm to lift him up.

"Hello Dean!" he said in that voice that sent shivers down Dean's spine every single time.

"You asshole were gone!" Dean accused while simultaneously making grabby hands at Cas and relief flooded his drunken features.

"Yes, my apologies, it had to be like that. But I'm back now."

"S' good you are," Dean murmured and tried to focus on all four of Cas' blue eyes while pulling Cas into a sloppy embrace, which ended up Cas grabbing him to stop him from falling."

"'M was so worried… Cas …" Dean slurred a smile ghosting over his face. "'Love you! Need to say it now before … you disappear again!" Dean was still not quite sure Cas was real despite currently fisting his hands in Cas' shirt.

The smile Cas gave him at hearing those words had Dean temporarily wonder whether he had found his grace again, it was so bright. _If_ he was real that was.

"I guess…you could say that I love you too" Cas nervously volunteered in terms of a reply after just gawking at Dean for a long moment.

"You guess … you _guess_?" Dean slurred indignantly, swaying on his feet. He just laid his damn heart out on the floor and the bastard guessed? Damn how he wished he hadn't downed the last two glasses. He had a feeling that this was a rather important conversation to be had.

"Dean, you're drunk. Let's get you home. Tomorrow we will talk!"

"Ok! Home sounds good! But only if you coming." Dean hummed and had gone back to being all grabby again, leaning against Cas' neck now and breathing in Cas' unique scent. Oh, how he had missed him. And just because he was drunk and he could get away with it, he pressed himself closer against Cas, just needing to feel he was real.

Cas placed one of his arms around Dean's shoulders trying to support him as best as he could while walking towards the door. Dean turned to nod at Lucy who was watching the whole scene with a pleased smile on her face.

"Thank you Lucy!" He garbled as it seemed the right thing to say. Maybe it was her getting him to talk, or getting him so drunk he didn't care about his hang-ups anymore, that did the trick tonight. But he was sure she had something to do with it.

"You're welcome" She smiled at them. "Oh … by the way. My name is Stacey" She laughed and shook her head in amusement as she watched the two men leave.


End file.
